Glauca
General Glauca is an antagonist in Final Fantasy XV and its associated media, serving as the main villain of the film Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV. He is the supreme commander of Niflheim's military, leading the Empire's Magitek Infantry into battle.http://www.siliconera.com/2016/01/30/whos-charge-final-fantasy-xvs-niflheim-empire/ He is also responsible for many of the deaths of relatives of the main characters, including Gladiolus' father, Clarus Amicitia, Luna and Ravus' mother, Sylva Nox Fleuret and most importantly, King Regis, Noctis' father and King of Lucis. Story Before Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV When Niflheim attacks Tenebrae in an attempt to kill King Regis of Lucis and his young son Noctis, Glauca murders the mountainous kingdom's queen. ''Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV'' Glauca takes Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, the princess of Tenebrae, during a party celebrating the signing of a peace treaty between Niflheim and Lucis. This act is discovered by Nyx Ulric, who successfully rescues Luna and later finds Glauca fighting King Regis and Clarus Amicitia. Glauca kills Amicitia and cuts the Ring of the Lucii from King Regis's hand. He then pursues the Lucian monarch, who flees with Nyx and Luna. Catching up to King Regis, Glauca murders him and continues after Nyx and Luna. His true identity is revealed to be the Commander of the Kingsglaive, Titus Drautos, through the intervention of Libertus Ostium, and he proceeds to battle Nyx while Libertus flees from Lucis with Luna. Glauca is severely wounded when Nyx stabs him in the chest. [Link title] Abilities General Glauca is an immensely powerful foe and whilst his armor appears to be heavy, he moves extremely fast thanks to his fast reflexes and jet boots on his armor's legs, which surprises even the most cautious and calm of opponents. And allows him to land on places far below him without having to land hard. Having amazing strength, he is also a master swordsman, being able to take down multiple opponents with one swing and even killing Clarus Amicitia by throwing his own sword to his back after flinging him to a wall, and even throwing a car over after getting run over by it. His sword also has the strange ability that whilst killing enemies, it makes Glauca's armor emit smoke. This can be seen whilst killing King Regis. Another ability that General Glauca is well-known is his amazing endurance. He has survived King Regis' swords whilst Niflheim was invading Tenebrae (albeit being defeated immediately after). He could also withstand attacks such as King Regis and the Lucian Council's sword attacks, King Regis' lightning attacks, Libertus Ostium running him over with a car at full speed, Nyx Ulric's magic attacks and heightened abilties thanks to the Ring of the Lucii granting him power, The attack by the Old Wall (even being directly hit by some of the statue's swords), being pushed to the wall during a car-drive, several explosions by the daemons, the Niflheim warships and Nyx's Fire magic, collaping buildings, falling off of great heights and taking a stab wound to the chest. This has only done as much as make him collapse by the end of the Invasion of Insomnia and to slightly break his helmet. Gallery ;Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV Glauca.jpg|A portrait of Glauca from the Japanese Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV website. General_Glauca_Full.jpg|A full-body, CG render of Glauca. Glauca_ss1_lg.jpg|General Glauca as he appears in Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV. ;Final Fantasy XV E3 2013 Glauca.png|Glauca as he appears in the trailer for Final Fantasy XV from E3 2013. Etymology References Category:Final Fantasy XV Characters Category:Antagonists